The present invention relates to a toy. More particularly this invention concerns a toy animal of the wind-up type.
Toys are known which resemble animals and are capable of displacing themselves along the land or in water. Such toys frequently are very limited in their function so that their appeal for children is similarly limited. Thus after a very short time a child is bored with his or her toy and abandons it.